


Please Remember Me...

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - World War II, Cheating, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Historical Inaccuracy, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Memory Loss, Mild Language, Mild Sexual Content, Pining, Romance, Secrets, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: It's WW2 when Martha Jones has a chance meeting with a young soldier name Jamie Smith. The chemistry is instant! But Jamie is to be deployed so the romance is short lived but the young couple start writing each other. Suddenly the letters stop and Martha's forced to believe that Jamie's dead and is left devastated.Fast forward two years later: The war's over and Martha's trying to move on, she's even engaged to a doctor, name Tom but she still carries Jamie in her heart never telling anyone about that afternoon.Then news arrives that Leo is bringing over a friend from the war who's trying to adjust to civilian life again. To Martha's shock, it's Jamie! He's alive! But he doesn't know her! Suffering from a head injury Jamie's lost the last three years of his life leaving Martha heart broken and torn. While she's dying for him to remember, she fears what will happen when the truth comes out. WW2/AU
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Martha Jones
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So, I've been having so much fun writing writing my Martha/Ten au, I decided to write another! And I've had this idea that just wouldn't leave me alone *lol* and just had to go for it! :)
> 
> Really hope you like it! Thanks for reading!

Martha Jones sat in the park involved in her book. She briefly glanced up looking around. It was surreal. You’d never guess they were at war with Germany. The park was quiet and kids were playing like nothing had changed.  
She sighed and returned to her Jane Austen book. 

Martha liked books. They were her escape and distraction from the world. They blocked out the nagging voices around her. In books she could be the heroine, the strong one. But as soon as the book closed, she was back in her world. Where her parents were bothering her about marriage and her sister bragging about all her dates! It was frustrating.

She kept reading when she heard a voice beside her.

“She dies in the end.” A male Scottish voice said.

Martha raised her head and saw a young man dressed in an army uniform with a shy boyish smile. 

Martha looked at him strangely.

“Sorry?” She said.

He gestured at her book.

“The character,” He replied. “She dies in the end.” The young man repeated.

She does? Martha frowned and looked but then remembered she had read this book before. 

She scoffed at the now mischievous smiling young man.

“No, she doesn’t.” Martha replied.

He rocked back on his heels.

“No but it got your attention.” He sang.

Martha should’ve been annoyed with him but for some reason she couldn’t. Besides he was cute, brown hair, tall and a gorgeous smile. Who could be mad?

A small shy smile broke. 

She causally sighed.

“Well, if that’s your best pick up line it needs work.” Martha teased him.

He smirked.

“Yeah, not my finest,” He admitted. “But it got you to smile.” He pointed out.

“Probably because it was silly.” Martha replied glancing at him with a smirk.

He nodded.

“Yeah, you’re right,” He agreed. “Pretty lame.” He chuckled.

Martha giggled. There was something genuine about him. Something she just liked.

The young man smiled.

“I’m Jamie Smith, by the way.” He introduced himself.

Martha slowly smiled.

“Martha Jones,” She said. “You can sit if you like.” Martha offered.

Jamie grinned and sat beside her.

There was a pregnant pause. Now what, she wondered? She tried to think of something to say.

Finally, she spoke.

“So, you in the army,” She commented. She then winced embarrassed. “Silly question of course, you are.” Martha lightly scoffed.

He smirked.

“It’s not.” He said. Jamie shrugged. “But yeah, I joined a month ago,” He replied. “A lot of my family were soldiers.” He told her.

Martha nodded. 

“Big responsibility.” She said.

He nodded.

“I know.” He replied.

She glanced at him. 

“Are you scared?” Martha asked carefully.

Jamie stared at the ground.

“Terrified.” Jamie replied honestly with a smirk.

Martha lowered her gaze. She was sorry she asked.

He glanced at her and smiled nudging her arm.

“But sometimes fear makes us stronger, yeah?” He said his smile putting her at ease.

Martha bit her lip wishing she could do something nice for him. Suddenly an idea came to her.

“When do you leave?” Martha asked.

“Tonight, why?” He asked.

She tilted her head side to the side.

“Would you like to come over for coffee?” She offered.

Jamie just looked at her slightly surprised.

Martha was now feeling unsure. It was kind of unexpected. Maybe too quick?

She swallowed.

“I mean if it’s that okay,” She stammered. “I know we just met and everything but just thought you’d like a…”

Jamie gently stopped her.

“I think it sounds nice.” He smiled.

Martha grinned.

“Besides how can I resist an afternoon coffee with a pretty young lady?” Jamie added.

Martha cheeks were turning pink. She never blushed so much around a guy before!

Jamie extended his hand and they walked back to her house.

They entered a large kitchen, crisp tile floors, counter tops with labeled containers, everything was so organized! Almost too organized! Jamie noticed an array of swirled floral pattern oven mitts hanging above the stove.

“Interesting oven mitts.” He commented.

Martha fetched a couple of cups and started the kettle. She smirked.

“Yeah, mum made them. Loves arts and crafts.” She said.

Jamie nodded.

“So, does my mum,” He replied sitting at the dark oak table. “Except she makes tea cozies.” Jamie said. He groaned. “You should see our drawers,” He joked. “We could start our own tea cozy shop!” Jamie laughed.

Martha snickered setting down two cups on the table.

Jamie drank his coffee.

“So, what do you like to do?” He asked.

She shrugged.

“Reading, I love books, listen to music, hang out with my friends,” Martha replied taking a sip. She lowered her gaze tugging at her fingers. “I’d like to be a nurse.” She admitted.

“Sounds nice.” Jamie said taking a sip. 

Martha ran her finger around the rim of her cup.

“What about you?” She asked.

Jamie shrugged.

“Same. I’m really into mysteries and swing music,” Jamie replied. He smirked. “Dad hates it though! Compares swing music to scraping nails across a chalk board!” Jamie chuckled.

Martha laughed. Jamie took another sip.

“Anyway, I’d like to travel, definitely visit my sister more,” Jamie sighed. “Maybe open up my own shop.” He shrugged. 

Martha studied him, tilting her head intrigued.

“What kind of shop?” Martha asked curious.

Jamie smiled.

“Well, I was thinking of a book store.” He replied casually.

Martha grinned.

“Oh, and that idea just came to you?” She teased.

He shrugged.

“Might’ve had some inspiration.” Jamie replied coy.

Martha couldn’t help but smile. Jamie was so charming but he wasn’t fake and his smile was contagious.

They finished their coffee and Martha started cleaning the cups while Jamie washed up. Suddenly, she heard music coming from one of the rooms.

Jamie emerged into the kitchen leaning against the doorframe.

Martha glanced at him.

“I see you found the record player.” She said wiping the last china cup.

He nodded.

“Yeah,” Jamie replied. “Even found Frank Sinatra.” He said nonchalantly. 

Martha smirked.

“Yeah, those are mine,” She admitted. “He’s my favorite.” Martha replied.

Jamie smiled.

“Mine too,” He said. Jamie lowered his gaze shyly. “He’s, um, really great for dancing to, you know?” Jamie mentioned.

Martha nodded.

“Yeah, he is.” She said.

Jamie swallowed feeling the butterflies. He came closer peering over her feeling nervous hoping for a dance.

“May I have this dance?” He asked softly.

Martha gazed up at those amber brown eyes and smiled.

“Sure.” She replied.

Jamie smiled taking her hand. He pulled her close and they slowly swayed side to side in the kitchen while ‘All or Nothing at All’ played. It felt nice being in his arms. Just being held by him.

Jamie glanced down at her.

“I’ve actually noticed you for a while but I was too scared to talk to you,” Jamie admitted softly. “I was worried you’d turn me away.” He said.

She looked up at him grinning.

“Well, I’m here, yeah?” Martha said.

He smiled.

“Yeah.” Jamie replied holding her closer.

As they danced realization set in. This was their last dance.

Martha held him tight, her heart was hurting. She slowly glanced up; Jamie’s face just as sad as hers’. It wasn’t fair. Night was coming and soon Jamie would be gone.

She felt like she should say something. Martha opened her mouth to speak but Jamie’s lips silenced her in a tender kiss. 

The kiss was amazing, so loving, so perfect but it was a painful reminder something good would be ending soon.

Martha pulled him towards her kissing him back lovingly while both their hearts broke.


	2. Chapter 2

“Martha!” Mrs. Jones called her daughter from the living room. “The mails' here could you please…”

But Martha was down the stairs and out the door before her mother could finish her sentence. She threw opened the mail box grabbing the morning mail and quickly went through it hoping to find her next letter from Jamie!

They had been writing each other for months since his deployment. Every letter more special than the last! Every word more romantic and personal. It was getting serious and normally that would scare her but not this time and not with Jamie.

She finally found his letter and dashed back inside not caring that her parents were looking at her strangely or the fact she had just brought the house bills with her to her room. All Martha cared about was reading Jamie’s next letter!

She opened the worn envelope and laid on her stomach of her bed reading his letter. Her eyes sparkled as she read his words, she could almost hear his Scottish brogue in her mind. Martha giggled at the line that he was being forced to eat pears at lunch! She was definitely going to have to make him a banana pudding when he came home.

Then it struck her. When he came home. Martha hadn’t told her parents about Jamie. But, how would she? Telling her strict parents about a guy she had just met, let into the house and had been having a long-distance relationship with! God, how would they react!?

Martha had to tell them. And she would. Soon. Later. Maybe?

She continued to read when she heard a knock on the door. Martha quickly hid the letter under her pillow.

The door opened and Tish poked her head inside.

“Hey, unless you’ve decided to pay the bills yourself, dad would really like to have the mail back.” She remarked.

Martha pressed her lips embarrassed.

“Right sorry,” She apologized handing the mail back. “Saw an article about Frank Sinatra’s new movie and got carried away.” Martha replied with a weak laugh.

Tish sighed.

“You really need a boyfriend.” She commented before leaving.

Martha made a face at her before pulling out Jamie’s letter and rereading it.

She smiled.

It didn't matter. Soon Jamie would come back and everything would be alright.

But one day the letters just stopped. It had been weeks since Martha sent her last letter to Jamie and she was getting worried.

She stood outside her house waiting for any sign of the mail. She saw her friend Clara walking up the dirt path, she knew about Jamie.

Martha looked up tugging her fingers hopeful. But Clara shook her head.

“Sorry,” Clara shrugged. “No news, no lost mail.” She told her.

Martha frowned.

“I don’t understand,” She said. “Jamie always writes.” Martha replied concerned.

Clara watched her pace the front porch.

“Do you think you might’ve said something wrong?” She asked.

Martha thought about it. It was possible. But what? Her letters had been the same as the others. Except in this one she promised to make him banana pudding when he returned home but that couldn’t have possibly made him upset!

She shook her head.

“No, don’t think so.” Martha replied.

Then a scary thought occurred to her. Martha tried not to think to think it but she couldn’t help it. What if Jamie was hurt or worse?  
She looked at Clara slightly scared. 

“You don’t think something happened like…” Her sentence trailed. She couldn’t say it.

Clara scoffed.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” She assured her. “Someone from the military office would’ve told you.” Clara pointed out.

Martha shook her head unsure.

“I’m not so sure,” She said. “Maybe for family, yeah but I’m just a girlfriend." She grunted.  
Martha scoffed. "Actually, long distance!” She pointed out. She lowered her gaze. “I doubt I’m important enough to be told anything.” Martha muttered turning away.

Clara’s heart broke for her friend. She had never seen her so upset. She placed her hands on her arms.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Clara assured her. “He’s probably super busy or the mail is running slow or something. We are at war.” She pointed out.

Martha nodded but it did little to ease her nerves there was still a knot in her stomach. This wasn’t like Jamie. Something was wrong.

Something had happened to Jamie.


	3. Chapter 3

Two years later:

Martha felt a pair of arms snaked around her shoulders; a kiss was pressed against her temple. She buried her head into her pillow not ready to wake up, yet.  
“Martha,” Tom, her fiancé said in her ear. “Time to get up. Your brother and his friend are coming, remember?” He reminded her.

Martha sighed. Of course, Leo was coming home from the base and bringing his army friend over to stay. They were supposed to help him adjust to civilian life. She was happy Leo was returning home from the war but she wasn’t looking forward to an extra guest. Life just seemed so empty without Jamie. It had been two years since she last heard from him. Since he promised on a ‘mountain of Jelly Babies’ he’d come back. Martha just had to learn to accept he wasn't coming back that maybe he was dead and lost in the records. She had to move on so, she did, becoming a nurse and meeting and getting engaged to Tom Milligan, a wealthy, handsome doctor.  
He was nice. Her parents liked him but he wasn’t Jamie. Still, Jamie would want her be happy and she was. Now if only she could convince herself that.

“Come on,” Tom said. “Don’t want to keep your folks waiting.” He said getting up.

Martha sighed and finally rose out of bed and started getting dressed.

Tom glanced at her as buttoned her dress.

“Have you thought about what we talked about last night?” He asked.

Martha pressed her lips biting her tongue. It wasn't much of a talk. Just the one he gave every night about her quitting nursing as soon as they were married. But it just wasn't going to happen. Martha was not giving up her job. 

She glanced at him.

“Nothing to think about, I told you nursing’s very important to me,” Martha replied. “I’m not quitting.” She said firmly.

Tom rolled his eyes.

“Your future husband’s important, too, you know!” He reminded her.

Martha folded her arms.

“Let’s not fight,” She said. “Leo and his friend will be here soon and I don’t want anything to spoil this!” Martha warned. She brushed past going to the jewelry box to fetch her pearl earrings.

Tom sighed and started fixing his tie.

“Why are your parents going all out for this bloke, anyway,” He said. “They only know him from a couple of Leo’s letters.” Tom reasoned.

Marta checked her image in the mirror.

“I know but he saved Leo and his men from a gunfire trap while marching in the woods.” Martha explained. “This is a thank you.” She said.

Tom nodded.

“That’s very nice of your parents.” He said.

Martha turned to face him.

“Yeah, well, that's not the only reason. He also comes from a wealthy family,” She sighed. “I think they’re hoping to set him up with Tish.” Martha said. “Trying to get her to settle down.” She shrugged.

Tom snorted.

“I hope he has better luck than I am.” He grunted walking out of the room.

Martha watched him leave. His words stung. Why couldn’t he understand being a nurse was important to her? Jamie did. But Jamie’s not here, she reminded herself.

Martha swallowed and slowly left the room.

As soon as she walked in the living room there was excited and happy chatter! Martha spotted her brother in the middle of a hugging fest between her parents and Tish!

She grinned! Her brother was home! He seemed slightly different, thinner, more muscular and older. It was surreal. No longer was he the little kid that liked playing kick ball and marbles. He was a military hero!

Happiness filled her as Leo noticed her.

“Martha!” He exclaimed.

“Hey, hero!” She replied grinning rushing up grabbing her brother in a big hug!

“Missed you!” She gushed.

He smiled.

“You too, Martha,” Leo smiled pulling back. He then cleared his throat. “Or should I say Nurse Martha.” He beamed.

Martha just smiled and looked around.

“So, where’s your friend?” She asked.

Leo briefly glanced behind him.

“Tom’s helping him with the luggage,” He replied. Leo looked back at Martha. “So, how have you been?” He asked.

Martha shrugged.

“Fine,” She replied simply. “Tom’s good. Everything’s good.” Martha added nodding. 

Leo didn’t seem to believe her.

“You sure?” He asked.

Before she could respond a male voice interrupted her.

“Just set them here, yeah?”

Martha’s heart stopped. That voice. She knew that voice! 

Suddenly, a familiar face emerged, a pair of amber brown eyes that Martha thought she’d never seen again! It was Jamie! He was alive! She thought her knees were going collapse from under her. If Tom hadn’t been beside her, she definitely would’ve fainted!  
But there was something different. He looked like he was stepping in the house for the first time? Maybe she was imagining it?

Part of her was excited but also anxious and filled with questions! Why did he stop writing? What happened? Leo brought Jamie over towards her and Tom. God, she wanted to hold him!

“This is my sister Martha.” Leo introduced.

Martha nodded.

“Hi, Jamie.” She replied saying his name secretly hoping he would acknowledge her.

But the reaction Jamie gave was not what she was hoping for.

Jamie just smiled at her like she was a stranger.

He simply shook her hand and smiled politely.

“Nice to meet you, Martha Jones,” Jamie replied. He tilted his head puzzled. “Just curious, how did you know my name?” He asked.

A pit landed her stomach and her heart slowly fell.

Jamie didn’t know her.


	4. Chapter 4

Martha’s heart was sinking. Jamie really didn’t remember her? Maybe it was a joke? But why would he pull a joke like that? Especially on her?

Jamie then smiled embarrassed.

“Sorry, that was rude wasn’t it,” He apologized. “I’m sure Leo told me in one of his letters and I just can’t remember.” Jamie chuckled. “This head injury has me a bit lost, I’m afraid.” He sighed.

That got Martha’s attention.

“Head injury?” She questioned.

“Yeah,” Leo interjected putting his arm around his friend. “This guy here saved our lives from that shooting trap.” He said. “But in the midst of the all that firing Jamie was hit and he fell hitting his head.” He said sadly. 

Martha noticed the faint scar slanted partially across his forehead peeking from under his army hat. A pit hit her stomach.

Head injury! That was why she hadn't heard from him! 

“But he’s a fighter!” Leo boasted.

“Of course," Jamie scoffed. "I’m a tough old' Scott!” He dramatically sniffed.

Martha just smiled faintly. This was such a contrast from that night when he was flirting and holding her. Now, she was a stranger just Leo's sister but she couldn't let the pain show.

“Well, glad you’re alright.” She said forcing a small smile.

Just then Francine cut in.

“Brunch is ready.” She smiled.

They all walked to the living room and sat in front of the coffee table. Jamie, Leo and Tish sat in chairs while Martha, Tom and Clive sat on the couch.

Francine came in with a tall three tier serving platter of snacks. Jamie grinned.

“Ooh, nibbles,” He smiled. “Love nibbles!” Jamie said happily. He popped a couple cheese horderves.

Tish rolled her eyes.

Her mother was slightly taken aback by his bold manners.

Jamie noticed them staring and smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry.” Jamie apologized.

Martha just suppressed a smile. She didn’t mind; Jamie still had that boyish charm she loved. 

Francine sighed.

“Yes, well, so we understand your dad’s in business?” She said pulling up a chair beside Clive.

Jamie nodded as he wiped his hands with a napkin.

“Yeah,” He replied. “Owns a couple actually, those high-end department stores.” Jamie explained.

“That sounds lovely!” Francine smiled with approval. Martha rolled her eyes.

Leo leaned forward smirking.

“Tish, you should like that!” He teased.

Tish wrinkled her nose up at him annoyed.

Clive cleared his throat.

“So, what do you plan on doing, now,” He asked grabbing a scone. “Any one special waiting for ya’?” Clive grinned.

Martha lowered her gaze sipping her tea. A knot was forming in her stomach though it seemed silly. Jamie didn't remember her.

Jamie smirked.

“No, no one special but I’d like to start my own shop,” He replied. He smiled. “A book store would be nice. I love books!” Jamie said.

Martha looked at him, thoughtfully remembering him mentioning a book store that night.

'Well, I was thinking of a book store.' He replied casually.  
'Oh, and that idea just came to you?' She teased.  
'Might’ve had some inspiration.' Jamie replied coy.

“That sounds nice.” She said softly coming out of her thoughts.

He gave a sad smile.

“Yeah, but not remembering the past three years is driving me nuts,” He said frowning. “It’s like I’m missing something.” Jamie explained. “Makes me doubt myself. I just wish I could remember.” He scoffed shaking his head.

The guilt was eating inside her. Martha was mentally kicking herself! She should've known better! Why didn’t she check the stupid hospitals? Why didn't she do more!? Jamie would never leave her like that!

Suddenly, Tom’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

“Martha, you okay?” He asked.

“Yeah.” Martha nodded placing her tea cup back.

Tom shrugged then glanced at Jamie.

“Listen, I might be able to help you.” He said.

Jamie looked at him.

“Really?” Jamie replied intrigued.

Tom nodded.

“Yeah, being a doctor, there are all kinds of treatments, some that are as simple revisiting places and things,” He explained. 

Jamie seemed hopeful. 

“Sounds great! But are you sure,” Jamie asked? “I don’t want to be a bother to anybody.” He said.

Tom scoffed.

“Oh, no bother at all,” He said. “In fact, I’m sure Martha can help you as well.” Tom said.

Martha turned glaring at him. It wasn’t bad enough she felt guilty about what happened to Jamie, now Tom just made everything more awkward!

Jamie smiled grateful.

“Thank you.” He said.

Martha smiled slightly at him.

“That’s a wonderful idea,” Francine chimed. “In fact, we’ll all help you.” She told him.

Tish arched her eyebrow.

“Seriously?” Tish remarked.

Francine shot her a look. 

Jamie nodded.

“Thank you, I appreciate it very much.” He smiled.

Francine beamed at Jamie.

“You’re welcome,” Francine replied. “Come on, let’s get you settled.” She said.

Jamie nodded and Leo and Clive helped him with his luggage while Tish followed out of the room grumbling about dating a skinny nerd.

Martha was still sitting there, reeling from what Tom had just done. He sighed standing from the couch.

“Well, he seems nice,” He said. “Don’t think Tish is going to go for him, though.” Tom scoffed getting a drink from the cart.

Martha frowned and abruptly stood turning him around so he would face her.

“Why did you do that?” She hissed.

Tom shrugged.

“Do what?” He said.

Martha sighed.

“Make me one of Jamie’s helpers?” She said.

He looked at her shrugging.

“I thought you liked helping people?” Tom remarked.

“I do,” She insisted. “It’s just…” Martha paused. She couldn’t tell him what happened then her parents would find out!

Tom tilted his head.

“It’s what?” He asked again.

“It’s just I’m very busy,” Martha continued. “I don’t want to let him down.” She finished.

Tom smirked.

“Well, you won’t be alone,” He said. “He’ll have extra help. Besides he’s a solider, wouldn’t be right to not to help him.” Tom added.

Martha folded her arms nodding slowly. She just wanted him to leave her alone.

Tom smiled and kissed her temple before joining the others.

Tears started streaming down Martha’s cheeks. This was a disaster! She had hurt Jamie by giving up on him and now she had to help him remember just so she could break his heart!

Martha sat on the couch and wept softly in her hands.


End file.
